Sam and Meg- The First Dance
by hpfangirl4life
Summary: Sam and Meg are in two completely different situations. Rather than being hunter and demon, Sam is a wealthy lawyer with a bit of an appetite for young ass and Meg is a stranger who has met Sam online and offered to rock his world in a way that only bad girls know how. This is the first story of many more to come, including Dean, Cas, Crowley, Jo, and even John Winchester himself.


I wanted so much to please him, after I made him unhappy the week prior. Though I never met or saw him in person, he could get my panties wet with his words alone. His personality melted me and instantly I knew that as I met him for the first time, I would obey him no matter what.

I entered the room very cautiously, my legs shaking, my panties already moistening. Since this was our first meeting, I didn't know what to expect.

"Let's go Meg", he said sternly, with a sliver of a grin. I slowly walked to the end of his office where he'd been sitting and waiting for me to present myself to him.

"You know what's about to happen Meg. I don't talk much before sex, so let's get down to it why don't we? Turn around and put your hands on the desk, and bend over. Let me see you." I swallowed and did as I was told.

"Ah, beautiful." Both nervousness and excitement swelled in the pit of my stomach. I bent myself over as I was told, and I held on to the desk. I felt his hand raise my skirt above my cheeks and before removing my underwear, two fingers swept over my pussy to ensure that she was right where he wanted her to be.

"_SMACK_!" Sam's hand burned through my ass cheeks so hard, I could feel the shiver all the way down to my tailbone. I hissed silently and bit my bottom lip preparing myself for his next blow. My hands held the desk a little tighter and I braced myself.

"_SMACK_"! I'd hoped that because this was our first time, he'd go easy on me.

"This is my ass, and no one else enters it again. Am I clear?" His stern voice boomed and its depth sent me into a wave of shivers. I bit my lip again and nodded up at him- I found myself unable to say anything. It was almost embarrassing how wet his spanking had already made me. He reached three fingers between my thighs, lightly fluttering them over my womanhood to feel the wetness for himself. A devilish smirk swirled around his lips as the thought of how much power he'd already had on me ran through his mind.

"Get on your knees." Still shaking from excitement and partial terror, I obeyed. I knew right away what he wanted me to do.

"Yes, Sam" I stammered and dropped to my knees. I looked up at him, and saw the impatient look on his face and began preparing my meal. I carefully slid his belt through each loop and put it to the side and began unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Slowly I pulled down his underwear to expose his thick and extremely stiff cock. I could feel my mouth watering intensely and hoped I was woman enough to take all of him into my mouth. Taking his cock in my hand, I sweetly stroked his shaft and ran the thick head over my tongue, flicking it every now and then. I glided my moistened lips over his head, back and forth and swept my tongue down the shaft towards his balls. He tasted so good to me. I continued taking him into my mouth, and took as much of him as I could to the back of my throat. He'd told me ahead of time that he would be taking pictures of me, and he did so as I was sucking him. With each glide of my mouth, another flash came from his Polaroid. A little memory to keep I presumed.

"Up on the desk and spread yourself as wide as you can, you naughty little thing." Every command that he gave me just made me grow wetter and wetter. My nerves were so intense that I nearly tripped over my own legs. I caught myself on the edge of his desk and lay on top of it as I prepared for this sweet beast to do with me whatever he wished. My face burned with pleasure as he brought his face towards my neck his tongue flicked softly across my chest. As he brought his face down towards my blouse, he swiftly used his teeth and tongue to unbutton each and every hole in the shirt. This was one trick that I definitely needed to learn. After removing my blouse Sam stood back for a moment to admire my well rounded breasts, sucking in sharply as his eyes flicked with lust from one nipple to the other. As his stare burned into me, I felt a rush of heat run a marathon through my petite body. I wanted to please him so badly. Just the same, I couldn't wait for him to please me. Sam slowly walked back over to me and grabbing my hair tightly in his hand, began to kiss me, almost in a pattern from my neck to my chest. He paused by each nipple to softly kiss and nibble each one. He proceeded on his journey down my abdomen and glided his tongue all the way down. He stopped in front of my vag and I could feel his sweet warm breath staggering over me. My face flushed. I couldn't believe that he was actually going to do this. All of my embarrassment quickly vanished as his tongue danced over my clit and pleasure swam through me in all the right places. I moaned with delight as his tongue and lips continued their duet, embracing my pussy like she deserved. The quicker the dance, the louder my moans. Dear God, how could he do this so… perfect? The dance came to a graceful end with one final squeal of pleasure. Sam firmly gripped my ankle and slid both of my legs around him.

"Do you know how_ sweet_ you are?" He grabbed the back of my neck and smashed his mouth into mine slipping his tongue in between my lips and gliding it over my own so that I could taste myself. I can't say that he was wrong.

"You'd better be ready for me," Sam said with a wink. Sliding one leg over his shoulder and the other around his waist, Sam slid his delicious manhood into me and slowly rocked back and forth, creating a whole new dance. As his rocking intensified, our moans became a song for this dance. The rocking intensified, stronger and stronger, faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Lust filled my mind and even through the pain, I wanted him so bad, that I wanted it faster, harder, and deeper. The wood from Sam's desk began to creak softly, I guess you could say as an instrument to go along with our performance. This felt so good.

"Is this how you like it?" This wasn't exactly a question. Grabbing a hand full of my ass, he roughly turned me over putting me on all fours. He hoisted himself over me and entered my tight pussy without warning.

"MMMH! Oh, _God_!" I moaned as we began rocking in our dance again. As he pounded me, I could the ripple of my cheeks. Occasionally, his hand would give them a firm slap. This man, this stranger, he has to have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. He continued to invade my pussy with his hardness. I felt like I was going to cum nonstop. The amount of times kept increasing. I began to feel a little sore but I wanted to continue to please Sam. When we were finished with our position. Sam led me over to a desk chair of his and told me to clamp on to my ankles with my ass high in the air. I felt him rub a cold jelly-like substance over my ass hole and he glided two fingers into me. After a bit of foreplay, he positioned me over his cock, and lowered myself onto him. This dance, was much slower, and much more graceful. It was also 100% more painful. I guess you could describe it as losing my virginity all over again. It was a sweet cocktail of pain and pleasure. After a little while, we ended our dance and he brought his manhood over to my mouth. He couldn't be serious.

"You'll enjoy it Meg. Trust me." I had no choice but to trust him and cautiously took his cock into my mouth again. His taste had me excited and I enjoyed pleasing him. I looked up at him so I could see his face as I sucked his hard cock. He began running his fingers through my hair, then all of a sudden grabbed my head and forced it all the way down on his cock. He kept my head pushed down and came. I nearly choked on him and slowly he let my head up. His cum didn't taste like anything I'd ever imagined. It was delicious. Sweet. I looked up at him and he grinned at me.

"You enjoyed that. Your arms have goose bumps." I couldn't argue with him... I really _did_ like it. Sam lifted my chin and using my blouse, wiped the cum that was left on my chin and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Until next time then, Meg?"


End file.
